I Want to Shout I Love You
by Aria-chan09
Summary: Kyo can't get Tohru out of his mind...


**_I_** strongly suggest youlisten to the song Kimi ga Suki da to Sakebitai as you read this if you can, ok? If _not, just read the lyrics_ at Anime Lyrics . com (spaced so it hopefully will show!)

This is because they don't want us using the lyrics in our songs!

FYI :The title is just the name of the song translated!

A/N: Kyo probably wouldn't have thoughts like he will in here, because his thoughts are more that along the fact he _can't_ be with her than just not being able to tell her. But who really cares except nitpicky people, who have trained me to be very detailed and explanative in loads of things!

**I Want to Shout "I Love You**

I was out running early as usual, so that as I jogged home, the barely risen sun was shining at my back. I jumped when somebody tapped my shoulder. Turning midair I was about to knock them to the ground, but twisted when I saw Tohru. She was frozen in shock, and I just barely managed not to hit her.

"KUSO! DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled, putting my hands on my knees. I was sweating, and not so much from my run as fear that I would've hit her. She nodded frantically, apologizing as usual. As her head bobbed up and down, I admired the sunlight hitting random strands of her hair, enthralled.

"Kyo-kun?" she whispered, and suddenly I realized that we had been staring at each other's eyes for a while now. I turned away, and strode towards the house. I couldn't very well tell her that I was crazy for her. She deserved better.

I wanted to though. I wanted to shout "I LOVE YOU!" so that she would finally know. So she would finally feel my warm emotions for her. If I had the bravery…and if she loved me as well, we could change tomorrow; the cat would be _truly _loved.

As she set our breakfast in front of us, Shigure wondered out loud why we had been out together so early. I hit him over the head, which woke that kuso nezumi up even more. But as it was Shigure whom I'd been hitting, there wasn't any comment.

I glanced at Tohru, who was worried about Shigure. Yuki assured her that he was fine, and she relaxed, smiling over at me and asking if I wanted any more cod. I nodded, feeling suddenly lost in thoughts about her. I felt like I was in love with her, but only being toyed with. I tried not to glare enviously as Yuki smiled at her, and she returned it. This was absurd, Tohru _toying_ with a guy. That sentence is a mistake of a twisted mind; you hear it and _know_ that all English teachers will tell you all the grammatical, spelling and such errors in it. **1 **Listen to me…. I can't deny these emotions any longer when I'm thinking like this.

When will it change? This frustrating friendship is wearing on my like a tire-swing's rope wears against its tree. Eventually it'll break, and leaving scars on both the tree and the rope.

I wanted to tell her, to make sure. I wanted to follow my cat instincts and take her away, claiming my territory. As I lay on the top of the roof mid morning, my mind grew even more irrational from thinking about her. I'd long ago stopped trying to not think about her, it was useless; she was our caretaker, it's pretty hard to NOT see something that reminded me of her.

If she came up here any time soon, I'd ruin everything and shout it out that I loved her. I'd convince her that we could run away from Shigure's place, find out own and get married. (That was she was mine permanently! Evil cat laugh…wait, can't be like that about Tohru!) I'd find words to melt her heart, help her _know_ how much I loved her.

I felt the words forming in my mouth, and I silently yelled them, mouthing them to the clouds. "I LOVE YOU!" If she and I talked here tonight, we'd stay out all night talking, I would love that! And I could tell her if she was having a hard time…just look to me and we'll get through… This day was really hot; the sun was messing with my brain! But I didn't care; I didn't feel guilty at the moment, and that was enough.

I saw her in my mind the time she'd first seen my 'other' form. I felt like crying again, for her, and also in thanks to her….

(Night)

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru whispered, climbing onto the roof. I woke up from a dream, blushing. Even though it hadn't been a _naughty_ dream, it had still been about her. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

I smiled when she placed a blanket over my lap, and sat next to me.

"I got worried when Shigure-san said that he hadn't seen you since breakfast," she commented, looking at me worriedly, checking to see if I was sick or something. (She'd been at work) I smiled at her, and thought that the only thing wrong with me was that I couldn't stop thinking about her.

I wanted to at least try to change the future; maybe I could gradually tell her, and that way if she wasn't receptive, I'd know before I said it outright. I froze when she leaned closer and reached her hand up to my face. But she only put her hand to my forehead. I was relieved, but disappointed. Tormented to, her face was only inches from mine!

My pulse was erratic, and my forehead probably starting to heat up. She closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to tell if I was too hot or not. I mouthed at her, "I LOVE YOU!" yelling it as loudly as I could in my head. Maybe she would hear me…Her eyes snapped open as she stared at me in curiosity. Oh crap, what if her mom had HEARD my idle thought, and she had actually LET Tohru know!

Well, if that was the case, better tell her so that she doesn't think I'm not brave enough! But I hadn't really wanted to do it in one big leap…

"T-tohru…" I said, licking my dry lips. Her eyes followed my tongue automatically, and my own eyes went to her lips. I leaned down closer, our foreheads touching. "Yes?" she asked, not really paying attention if she was as distracted as I was.

"I love you!" I tried to say, but it came out in a squeak. She looked at me, and I repeated it, without the squeak.

"Aishiteru**!2"** I said, and kissed her. She made an "mmph!" sound at first in surprise, but then the sound changed to one of contentment, and pleasure.

Shigure stood below, a hentai grin on his face as he heard these goings on, saving ideas for his novel. Finally he heard Tohru's reply.

"Aishiteru to Kyo..."

XD

Hope you enjoyed this!

**1** (I didn't know if they had teachers there that taught them Japanese…) Basically he's saying it in English, and _that's_ why he says English teachers!

**2 **Aishiteru means I Love You!

I was adding the lyrics and translations of the song to the song, and random parts reminded me of what Kyo might be feeling.

Review please?

ja ne!


End file.
